


Double Drabble: Artifacts.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Series: Time Lord Steve Rogers [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Double Drabble, Fobwatch, Fobwatched Time Lord, Fusion, POV Steve Rogers, Time Lord Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: Steve Rogers's broken pocket watch is in the Smithsonian.





	Double Drabble: Artifacts.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah, party like it's 2007!
> 
> Look, sometimes you just get an itch to read a specific torchwood fic from back in the day and then you go read other ones and then you're like "hey, I wonder which character would work as a pocket watch time lord" and then you write 200 words, so anyway, [I blame copperbadge.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/846878)

Steve doesn't know why the Smithsonian kept his pocket watch. It's broken, always has been. It had never been worth the effort of trying to fix it. He'd just kept it because-- because-- it was his father's, he thinks. His mother had never talked about it, but it must have been. Steve had just-- had just kept it. And along with everything else he'd kept, it'd ended up in the Smithsonian.

"We've never been able to open it," someone says to him from very far away. "Did you ever keep anything inside it?"

Inside it? "No, I never opened it." Steve looks at it through the glass, puzzled. He can't-- he can't remember why he never opened it. It was important, wasn't it? Wasn't it?

Steve reaches down and picks it up. It's heavy in his hand, heavier than anything's ever been before. And it's warm, warm like Steve's been cold his entire life, warm like Steve is reaching for it through the ice. He-- he remembers this. He'd felt like this inside the machine. In the middle of the pain, there had been-- there had been--

It's the easiest thing in the world to flip the pocket watch open.


End file.
